


Young and 'Inexperienced'

by DalmaArlissthayr



Series: Prompts and Requests [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalmaArlissthayr/pseuds/DalmaArlissthayr
Summary: Sometimes Hank forgot how truly young Connor was.





	Young and 'Inexperienced'

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic is a request for the wonderful [Milk](https://twitter.com/milky_hank) in twitter.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not completely sure if I hit the nail with this, but it's for you and I did it with love. If this make you half the happy that you make us with your stories, then I'm satisfice.

Sometimes Hank forgot how truly young Connor was. It occurred mostly when they were in work and Connor showed way more discipline and dedication than most of the veterans in the precinct.

 

 

The illusion tent to last very little, soon Connor would do something, ask something, or say something that would drag Hank back to reality like a kick in the balls.

 

 

The way he played with Sumo, how he looked at the kids in the park, how often he felt confused by the jokes and comments of their colleagues were good examples of this. God, the boy didn’t even know that he could taste food before Hank made him tried.

 

 

“I mean, of course I knew that I could analyze the samples, but taste was never a thing that I was aware before”. Had said Connor with his big eyes full of gleam the first time he took a taste of Hank’s beer.

 

 

This particular outcome of the events had made Hank wish to help Connor to know more about the world. Sure, the android had an entire database in his head, but _knowing things_ wasn’t the same as _live_ them _._ So, that was it.

 

 

“A trip?”. Asked Connor confused, without stop chopping tomatoes. He was, once again, making Hank’s dinner, without pay any attention to his protests.

 

 

He nodded, trying to look nonchalant. “Yes, I realized early this week that you haven’t put a foot outside Detroit even before the revolution, so I thought you would be curious”.

 

 

“I am”. Admitted Connor sheepishly “But I do not understand how are we going to pay a trip. We barely have money to pass the month”.

 

 

“Highway trips aren’t that expensive or so they told me”. Said Hank, shrugging “I can live with cheap food and sleep in the car and you didn’t even need it, so…”.

 

 

“You are not going to sleep in the car, you have enough back problems without adding that”. Complained the android, bowing a brow like he did every time he thought Hank was being ridiculous “In the case that we do something like that the best would be to find a situation in which we both feel completely comfortable. However, I still believe that the best is to wait a few months to consider a travel”.

 

 

“Yeah, but…”.

 

 

“Besides, if you mainly worry is that I do not experience the ‘right amount’ of wonders that a young human should, we always could start small do things together without going out of Detroit”.

 

 

“Like what?”:

 

 

“I do not know; what kind of thing do you like to do in your free time?”. Truth be told, they didn’t have much of that after the revolution.

 

 

“Kid, believe me when I tell you that my definition of ‘having a good time’ it’s not what **you** want to do with your time”.

 

 

“Oh really?”. Asked Connor ironically “Try me”.

 

 

With such a hash statement Connor would have expect something utterly crazy, like jumping for a cliff and stole something from the New Cyberlife center. When his partner stood up and went to the living room Connor felt genuinely confused.

 

 

“Hank? What are you doing?”.

 

 

“Come and see for yourself”.

 

 

Frowning, Connor leave what he was doing in the kitchen and walked to the man. Hank was looking for something in the corridor’s closet, with Sumo at his back like a deadweight. Smiling, Connor stopped by his side bending down to be at the same height.

 

 

“What is this?”.

 

 

“This Connor, is a phonograph”.

 

 

Connor raised his eyebrows in surprise “They still do those things?”. He could look for it in his database, of course, but in the last times he had found that sometimes is better to let the people around you explain some things.

 

 

“Well, I really don’t know”. Admitted Hank “I bought this when I had like twenty, more or less. There was this vintage store that was selling its merchandise in discount (I don’t remember why anymore) and I thought ‘hey, why the hell no?’ and here’s this monster”.

 

 

Connor looked at the phonograph with curiosity. I was hard to believe that, in a specific moment of the history, that thing was one of the most innovative inventions of the time. It looked kind of clumsy, but that maybe was because it was of the cheap ones. The paint fell out long time ago and the mechanism were rusty. Connor doubted that it still worked.

 

 

However, he wasn’t going to be the one that told that to Hank. The man appeared to be positively enthusiastic, which was a strange thing in their day to day.

 

 

“You are going to put some music for us? You know that we have a fine sound equipment for that, right?”.

 

 

“Don’t be a smartass”. Hank replied, hitting softly his head “We are going to enjoy some classics in the right way. Help me bring this to the living room, it’s heavier than it looks”.

 

 

It was. They prepared all in their living room and Connor took a moment put in order his duties in the kitchen as Hank took out all his vinyl records. Once he had finished, Connor dried his hands with a towel and return with his partner, feeling frankly surprised when he saw how well organized Hank put all in so little time.

 

 

“You are taking this very seriously”.

 

 

“Well, somebody has to”. Replied Hank, like it was the most natural thing in the world, and Connor felt a twinge of fondness ran through his body.

 

 

He loved seen the human so dedicated to something, even when he couldn’t really understand why it was so important for him.

 

 

“Ok, that’s it”. Said Hank, and then the music began to flow in the room. It was jazz; again, he could feel the information popping out in a corner of his mind, but he didn’t bother in pay any attention to it. Like before, he wanted Hank to explain what was happening to him.

 

 

“So, there’s music, what now?”.

 

 

“Now, pretty boy, we’re going to dance”.

 

 

Saying this, the man proceeded to do the most hideous and clumsy choreography that Connor had ever seen in his short life. Hank definitely didn’t have the dance in him, but at least he had the heart for it. His steps were awkward and he tripped over the furniture more often than not, but he looked happy, and so, so free from his worries that Connor felt himself began to sway a bit with the rhythm.

 

 

Hank offered his hand to him with a curtsy and Connor laughed at the ridiculous man, but took his offer anyway. They began to dance around the living room (frankly horrible because if Hank didn’t know how to dance Connor knew even less) and added to the warm feeling born by Hank’s intentions Connor began to feel a slightly uneasiness, a certain dizziness in his head that wasn’t bad at all. Just part of the warm and joy of the moment itself.

 

 

It hit his head when Hank looked him right in the eyes and smiled. The vision of his deep blue eyes and the expression mark around them (happy mark, now, more than a year from the revolution. Marks that weren’t there before) woke up something primal in his mind.

 

 

Just then he truly internalized what Hank was trying to show him: that he was free, that he could take a moment and do silly things because he had the right to. That he didn’t have to be perfect and composed all the time.

 

 

He was free. And Hank made him feel free, maybe it wasn’t his intention to do so, but he did.

 

 

Connor decided (helped with the persistent euphoria of the moment) that he wanted to kiss Hank very much. Therefore, the next time they turn around Connor took the face of his partner in his hands and bended over to kiss him, decorum be damned.

 

 

Hank hesitated a moment when their lips met, too surprised to do anything. This didn’t last, for the man took him in his arms and corresponded the kiss with eagerness.

 

 

A time later, when they had stop and Hank’s lips were red and sore, the man looked with a bemused expression in his face.

 

 

“What was that?”.

 

 

“What?”.

 

 

“That you just did”.

 

 

“That was a kiss, Hank. I had understood that you have more knowledge in that matter than me”.

 

 

“I know what a kiss is, smartass. I’m asking you why did you kiss me”.

 

 

“Because I wanted to”. Said Connor shrugging, while passing his arms around Hank’s neck, deadly serious “I still want to, do you want to kiss me Hank?”.

 

 

The man gulped with difficult but nodded anyway, so Connor didn’t give much thought to it. He knew that logically they needed to talk more about what was happening between the two of them (Connor wasn’t naïve enough to believe that Hank was going to be just fine and that everything was going to be alright) but for the moment, he just wanted to keep kissing Hank.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, please support me with a [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/dalmawriter)  
> I’m passing through a troubling economic situation, and it would help me enormously.
> 
> You also can find me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DalmaWriter)  
> 


End file.
